


tender

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vanya is still learning to love herself and Five loves her very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: Vanya had never known how to love herself, not fully.But Five was more than able to, and he seemed determined to show her just how much.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot was me attempting to get better at writing smut, so let me know how it's been 😉
> 
> basically, they're the same age here and in an relationship; this is mostly tender sex and there's a little bit of praise kink in here?? it's barely there so i didn't think it warranted the tag. i tried with the ending but admittedly i always struggle with them

Vanya had never known how to love herself, not fully.

But Five was more than able to, and he seemed determined to show her just how much.

Sometimes she could forget how much she hated herself when he touched her so adoringly, with such care.

Still, it was hard to stare into the face of so much love.

Vanya kept her face hidden behind her arm as she moaned and writhed underneath Five as he fucked her at a steady pace. Missionary wasn't always their favorite position but lately Vanya found herself craving being crowded beneath Five. She felt safe and small underneath him as he casually arranged her in the ways he wanted. He sunk his dick into her as deep as it would go, his pubic bone grinding against her clit. He circled his hips, and her eyes squeezed shut. Locking her feet behind his back, she dug her left hand into his shoulder.

Five rocked in and out each time, the roll of her hips rising to match his.

She bit down on her wrist to halt the sound of a moan. Her face was hot and sweaty, and she knew Five's gaze was tracking her every move and breath.

"Vanya," he groaned, "You feel so good, you're so good…"

She blushed ferociously. Her eyes stayed firmly shut. If she looked at him now, if she saw the praise and love reflected in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to stand it. Tears were already building behind her eyelids.

His mouth came down on her collarbone, pressing claiming kisses and nips there. His mouth roamed lower and he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She was so sensitive there. Five began to slow his thrusts a little and bent her legs up higher. The new angle had Vanya cry out loudly.

"Yes, I want to hear you," Five encouraged.

He pressed his thumb along her clit, rubbing circles. It was too much. The tight expanse of pressure inside her was about to explode.

She bit her lip hard, tasted blood on her tongue. "Five," the whine escaped her.

"Vanya, you feel amazing."

Five reached up and pulled her bottom lip out from under her teeth. He brushed his thumb along her lip and she sucked his fingers into her mouth with a sigh.

He sank into her over and over, a rough rhythm keeping her tethered to him but her mind floating in pleasure.

He hit that wonderful spot inside her and she screamed. The thick stretch of his cock dragging against that spot as his thumb circled her clit in tandem almost had her mind whiting out.

"Vanya, look at me." His voice was so sexy when he was that hoarse and that possessive.

She could only pant.

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and slowed his pace even more, almost pulling out of her completely. "Vanya."

"Five, I can't, I can't," her voice cracked right as he slammed back in hard.

"I want to see you. Let me see you."

A few tears slipped out her eyelids. The next thing Vanya felt was Five's lips at her jaw, near the soft skin behind her ear. His kisses were insistent but more than that they were also tender.

"Vanya," his tone of voice wasn't demanding or frustrated. Five said her name with such reverence it made her want to weep. The rhythm of his thrusting was unraveling into short bursts, punching the breath out of her. She squeezed around him, and he made a desperate, broken sound in her ear, his hips stuttering forward. Wrapping both arms around his neck, her orgasm hit her almost aggressively. His hands were digging into her hips, so all she could feel was the long hard drag of him.

Vanya clung to him as his own orgasm followed suit.

She was unaware she had started crying until she felt Five kissing the tears away on her cheeks. This act of tenderness only caused her to cry more. Five was shushing her, whispering nonsense in a soothing tone. Oh, if any of their siblings could see him now.

It seemed not to matter how many times they had sex, Vanya always cried a little afterward, always ended up feeling raw and tender, her whole being laid bare.

An apology was stumbling out of her mouth before she knew it but Five swiftly cut her off.

"Don't you dare apologize," he said firmly.

Slowly Vanya reopened her eyes, peaking shyly at Five's face. It fascinated her how he could look so determined yet soft at the same time. She supposed she was the only one who could pull this paradoxical look from him.

Their faces were so close together, Vanya could see the flecks of blue and gold in his green eyes. Five dragged his nose against her cheek until he leaned away, but not too far—he kept only a sliver of heated space between himself and Vanya, their lungs essentially sharing the same air.

"I love you," he said, "I have always loved you so much."

Vanya shook her head, "I don't deserve it."

Five frowned, his jaw twitching, "Well, then, I guess neither do I."

"Five…"

"But you love me anyway, Vanya, don't you?" He was baiting her, she knew it, but she wouldn't dream of denying him.

Her voice was thick with emotion, "I do."

"Say it."

"I love you."

He captured her mouth in a fiery kiss, it was deep and hurried with teeth and tongue and just a bit painful but Vanya welcomed it. He nipped her bottom lip and smirked when she whined.

Lazily, she ran her hands through his hair, attempting to tame the sweaty mess it had become. He watched her with hungry eyes. The sweet rush of heat started to build in her stomach once more.

With some effort, Five pulled himself away to get them some water. He was only gone a few moments but in that short time apart Vanya had curled onto her side, tangled loosely in the bed sheets.

Sighing, Five placed the glass on the nightstand and slid back into the bed behind Vanya. He molded himself against her back and wrapped his strong arms around her middle, nuzzling his nose along her hairline. Truthfully, Vanya wasn't the biggest cuddler, but it was the one of the new things she was learning about Five, how touch-starved he was and how much he enjoyed holding her and being held by her.

"Let's sleep in tomorrow?" Vanya offered.

"I've always loved the way your mind works."

She could feel his smirk against her skin.

Pulling his hands tighter around her middle, Vanya desperately tried to let Five's love fill her from the inside out. She fell asleep smiling.


End file.
